Molly Corea (RR)
Molly Corea 'is a '''Major Character '''who first appears in [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1. '''Alongside he older and younger sisters, Molly took refuge at the Crawford settlement in Savannah, Georgia. During this time, Molly and her sisters began to find out Crawford wasn't all it was cracked up to be as the leader, Crawford Oberson, began to kill those who were weak, too young or old, or sick and couldn't help their society. Molly's sisters, Anna and Sara, both had issues that would cause them to be killed with Sara being diabetic and Anna becoming pregnant. Sara was eventually killed by Oberson and Anna escape with help from the settlement's doctor, Logan Edwards, who was then killed by Oberson. Molly later escaped with help from former vice leader, Eric Samuels, who killed Oberson and allowed Molly and others a chance to escape before Oberson would have killed them. Crawford fell soon after with Molly learning how to defend herself and live on her own using the church bells around Savannah to lure walkers away from the areas she was searching. History Pre-Apocalypse (Savannah, Georgia) Molly, her older sister (Anna), and younger sister (Sara) all lived in Savannah together prior to the apocalypse. Her younger sister, Sara, was a diabetic who Molly was more than happy to take care of when she needed it as she loved her and Anna very much. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the apocalypse, Molly and her sisters took refuge at Crawford and became residents. However, after the leader, Crawford Oberson, began to lose his mind and kill those he considered weak to his society including Sara who was diabetic and Anna who was pregnant. Sara was killed while Anna escape leaving Molly alone. Molly in grief and sadness attempted to escape the night Crawford fell but was almost killed by Oberson, however his former vice leader, Eric Samuels, saved Molly and killed Obersons safely allowing her to escape. Now on her own and without anyone, she began the life of a scavenger, scouring houses and cars for supplies. She devised a tactic in which she would ring church bells to distract walkers, and then search the vacated areas before they could return. [[Around Every Corner (RR)|Around Every Corner'' ]] Molly will appear in this episode. Death (Around Every Corner) Killed By: * Donny Jackson * Walkers As walkers infest and surprise the survivors in Crawford, Molly attempts to take out a few, however lurking nearby is the cause of the walkers breaking in, Donny Jackson. After spotting Molly fighting off the walkers successfully, He first shoots her in the shoulder with his shotgun before fatally shooting her in the back as she falls to the ground. Her body is then surrounded and devoured by the massive horde of walkers invading the school. Killed Victims The following shows the list of victims Molly has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies * Alejandro (Caused) Appearances Molly appears in the following episodes: Season 1 * Around Every Corner Trivia * TBA